wearepokemonvprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe Zorua
Zorua is a character controlled by Fennykins. Origin A fun loving, somewhat shy, kind Zorua that can be fierce when she protects those she loves. Pre-Unova Zoe had a trainer back in Unova, a young girl, who was college bound. It is known that the girl's grandfather saved Zoe from an attack in the forest and nursed her to health. She was a college present to her trainer, but stayed with the girl's mom when she was busy with schooling. Zoe happened upon other Pokes on the web and met some outside. Her best pals were a timid Shinx and Jace Jolteon, with whom she sparred with. Zoe was not part of the plot of the world's implosion. Post-Unova After the implosion, Zoe was in the new PMD universe, however her memory was quite fuzzy. She however did find Shinx and Jace, and later became friends with many other Pokes. Relationships Shinx-''' Shinx is one of Zoe's closest friends, before the world implosion it was obvious that she only felt friendship. However, after the implosion she had developed stronger feelings, most likely due to lonliness, and him being a familiar face in such a new world. During her period of strong feelings with Shinx, she had kissed him and made an enemy with his contest helper Vivian Growlithe. She soon realized that perhaps she was not as in love with him as she thought, and a mutual decision was made to just be friends. They continue on small adventures every now and again. '''Jace Jolteon-''' 'Zoe sees Jace much like an older brother. He was her sparring partner in Unova, and is a good friend like he was back then. However she doesn't see much of Jace as he is busy with his family and kid, and many other dangers. Zoe still feels like if she ever needed help, that he'd be there in a flash. '''Vivian Growlithe-' Zoe was once enemies, competing for Shinx's attention. Once the problem had been sorted out though, the three young pokes became a close knit group. Vivi and Zoe are close gal pals, and still like to joke around with competition. They have also worked together with their elements of fire and darkness to save Shinx from himself. The girls are both very strong, and have great compatibility when they went into a trance to get into Shinx's mind. 'Old Zoroark-' Also known as Papa Zoro to Zoe. Zoe was adopted by the Zoroark seeing as she really saw him as a father and her as a daughter. They have a strong relationship, and he has cared for her, and her friends well. Zoro gave Zoe her name and a place to call home. Zoro also taught her the method of entering people's minds and memories. The two dark pokemon are very alike, almost as if they were related. Zoro and Zoe are known to be very protective of their friends and get hot-headed at times. They get along great and have yet to have a serious quarrel. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.